roblox_framedfandomcom-20200214-history
Maps
This is the list of maps that are available to be picked. *'Espionage v2' - A medium sized map with 2 sections of the entire map. One of the sections has a few 2 story houses that you can hide in. To enter the other side of the map, you must go through a small runner, where a car blocks your way, on the other side, there is more houses, one contains 2 vending machines. The original espionage is small, not really anyone played it, there was bugs, so almost the entire map was replaced for v2 in mid 2016 *'Classy Cottage (Created by Druxy)' - A small map which takes place inside a cottage. There are no NPCs in the map. There are three rooms which go upstairs. The map's time is set at evening. *'The Diner (Created by Rezkon)' - A large map with many NPCs inside. There are two large rooms, alongside smaller rooms. One larger room contains a bar, and another a glass divider. There is a kitchen, bathrooms, and an outside patio. The map's time is set a nighttime. *'Theater (Created by SimpleBeings)' - A medium map which does not contain any NPCs. There are two stagerooms, each with their cameraroom. Another room is the lobby, containing a bar and a concession station. Adjacent to that are the bathrooms. There is an outside area, available to be reached from only one of the stages, or the entrance. *'Airship' - A large map containing two large rooms and a small and narrow connecting room. This map is filled with NPCs. Each large room is almost identical in appearance, each with two stairways, two balcony's, and one wooden divider. *'Top Secret (Created by AllanCornwallis)' - A small map which doesn't contain any NPCs. There are 3 large main rooms, 1 narrow alleyway between the 2 rooms and an outside area. In one of the large rooms, there are stacks of cash where you can hide in and an vault door. In the outside are there are hedges, cars and a small shack where you can hide. *'Island' - A medium sized map, which is part of the 2 new maps in the updated guns update. It doesn't contain any NPCs. It has many tunnels and 2 of them leading to an underground area. There are 2 rooms in the underground part, 1 is big and 1 is small. The big one has a car inside of it and the small one doesn't have anything. *'Highrise (Created by Pa00)' - A really large map with tons of NPCs. It has 3 floors and 3 elevators. It can be hard finding your target on this map, because of its shear size. The first floor has a huge dining area, a poker table, 2 bathrooms, a small storage room, bar area, 2 elevators in the middle and 1 in the back. The second floor has also a huge dining area and an outside area/balcony, only accessible from the second floor. As all of the other floors, there are 2 elevators in the middle and 1 in the back. The third floor is a lot smaller only having 1 hallway leading to the elevators. The in-game item Radar is really useful on this map, because it is pretty hard to find your target. *'Train Trouble (Created by Pa00)' - A medium sized map set inside of a train. The map is an straight line with not many places to take cover in and on both sides on the train, there's an ladder leading to top of it. This map contains no NPCs and jumping off the train will kill you. In the older version, there were doors that you could close. *'Yacht (Created by FrozenTheFlux's Flux Co)' - Is a large map set inside a yacht with many NPCs in the front, but not much inside. It has 12 rooms, each one being fully detailed (Light switches, outlets, decorated shelves and much more). It has 3 floors and 1 basement area, 2 elevators leading to the second floor, grand staircase and a captains deck. The front of the ship has a "staircase''"'' , so you can get to floor 2 easily. *'Peak (Created by SimpleBeings)' - Is a large map set at 2 snowy rock islands. The map has 2 cable cars connecting to each one of the islands. On one of the islands there is a dining area and on the other one there is a "park". On the island with the dining area is a ladder leading to top of the cable car station and a ladder leading in the basement / wine cellar. Its also filled with NPCs. On the park island there are 2 snowboards, you can jump on to get to the roof. Also, you can walk on the cable. *'Ballroom '- Medium sized map set in a classy party. It has 3 floors and the first and second floor is filled with NPCs. The first floor has a huge "Ballroom" and a small storage room. The storage room has a ladder leading to the roof. There are also 2 staircases leading to the second floor. On the second floor there is a ladder in a small room leading to the roof and first floor. On the roof you can take a ladder to go a little higher. On the most highest floor there is a skylight, where you can jump and shoot through. Pro tip: You can jump on the chandeliers above from the skylight. *'Garden (Created by Pa00)' - A very small map set in a garden. It has NPCs and one glass shack. Almost the whole map is really open, so watch out for gunfire and try to take cover in the glass shack. *'Sailor Vacation '- A medium sized map set in a boat. It has multiple cabins, a main living room, few NPCs and, 2 bathrooms, a laundry room and a dining table. There are 2 long hallways on both sides leading to the front and back of the ship. *'Heist (Created by glitch19)' - A large map set inside a √bank vault√. It has 2 floors, 6 large main rooms and 3 smaller ones. It is also filled with NPCs. The first floor has a huge main room, from the main room there are 2 smaller rooms with glass walls (Note: You cannot shoot through the glass) outside the main room is also an hallway leading to the second floor and a room leading to an speech room. On the second floor there is bank vault, bunker with one-way windows and an hallway leading to a room in the back. *'Bowling Center (Created by Dramatizing)' - Is a medium sized map set in a bowling center. It has 3 floors, an outside area, a bowling alley, a storage room with ladder to the roof and a small room with a ventilation shaft. It is filled with NPCs. On outside there is a ladder leading to the "second" floor and from there is a ladder leading to the roof. The ventilation shaft can be entered from both sides. Entering it from the inside leads you outside and vice-versa. *'Aquarium ' - Is a medium sized map set in a aquarium. The map has a huge room with 2 entrances on both sides. The huge room is also where the aquarium is. You can see fish in tanks and a giant swordfish hanging from the ceiling. The whole map is basically mirrored, so that the left side of the map is same as the right side of the map. Pro tip: You can hide underwater on some of the "islands" you'll see. *'Italy (Created by SimpleBeings)' - Is a medium sized map loosely based off Bellagio, Italy. The map has a seaside area, Multiple houses that you can enter and more. It is also filled with NPCs. The map is very nicely decorated with many details. In the seaside area there is a pizza place and a house under construction. In the back there is diner area, what you can enter. And in the middle is also a house, what you can enter. Because of the amount of details, the map can load slowly on some devices. Maps not in Framed anymore *'Pool Party (Created by Dostoevski)' - Is a medium sized map with 3 floors. Each floor has some NPCs. On the first floor there is a dining area, a huge pool, elevators on both sides and 2 huge bathrooms in the back. On the second floor there are balconies on both sides over the pool filled with also dining tables. On the third floor there is a poker table and a living room.